Harley's Poo Yeah (song)
Harley's Poo Yeah is a song that appears in: Kingtangapolo. A song that caused massive discord in a Vtoroy that lasted do about a thousand years. Synopsis History Long ago the song a king ruled in Gubby, Harleys Pooyeah, who was incredibly controversial at the time, splitting the country in two, those who supported him and those who didn't. This song was released, detailing the fine intricacies of the discord, whilst supporting the king. The song itself was popular, but, much like the king himself, it too was quite controversial. One thousand years later, the red and yellow factions still fought over the political debacle. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 2: Rival Factions The Adron Knights settled in Vtoroy, only to find it was going to be the next battleground between the red and yellow factions. They intervened and asked one of the soldiers why they were fighting and he sung this song to them. They tried to decipher what it meant and ultimately decided to join forces with the yellow faction to defeat the red faction. They were surprised, not having anticipated that they would get backup, so their numbers were quickly eliminated, until Daikon, the commanding general, fearing for the lives of his men, commanded that everyone retreat, while he tried to prevent them from pressing any further. Borrorish came up and cast sleep on him, then they dragged him to a nearby forest. When he awoke the party interrogated him and asked why he was fighting the yellow faction to begin with. Daikon pondered and replied with simply his father. Stewart Azazel took pity on Bailey and asked him if he knew the legend of the vampire, so he retold the story of how his father died to them, then Azazel proceeded to convince Daikon that he was now a vampire. Speedy Dragon took pity on the commander and they sung Harley's Poo Yeah to him, causing Daikon to realised that the song was alright actually, but then Juniper arrived onto and congratulated the party for capturing Daikon. Juniper proceeded to stab Daikon with her sword then return to her camp to retrieve a reward for the the army. Half dead, Daikon was recruited by the Adron Knights and healed in secret away from Juniper Berry. Two of Daikon's most trusted men, Gourd and Ullucus, offered to join him in supporting the Adron Knights in their quest. Lyrics I heard there was a secret chord that David played, and it pleased the lord, but you don't really care for music, do ya'? Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, and the major lift, the battled king, composing Harley's Poo Yeah! Harleys Pooyeah, Harleys Pooyeah! Harleys Pooyeah, Harleys Poo~ye~ah! Trivia * There could potentially be more to this song, but a "full version" has yet to be released. * The song is a parody of Leonard Cohen's "Hallelujah". ** The song is backed by the instrumental version of Alexandra Burke's cover of "Hallelujah". Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Kingtangapolo Category:Songs